Sweet Trade
by fotnot
Summary: A story of pirates and their search for treasure. Contains action and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy! A story about the lovely piracy days.

Summary: Pirates, ships, rum, treasurers and action.

.

* * *

.

The gun shimmered in the setting sun, sending a reflection into a staring eye. A bang was heard and the eye lost its light and soon started falling backwards together with the body it was connected to.

Bodies continue falling due to the force in metal bullets biting into their flesh, falling away from the intimidating form of a grinning man. Soon the bullets were spent and the sun switched to reflect on a sword instead and bodies continued to fall. A fierce attack aimed at the grinning man was repelled with the red drenched sword and repaid with a hole in the stomach, another jab was countered with a slice across the face, the man twisting and turning in a macabre excuse for a dance. When the sword had killed all whom it could reach the man slowed down and the dance ended, the eyes above the still smiling mouth made a twitching survey of the deck the man stood on and saw that the battle was nearly over and his side had the most men still standing.  
His mouth stretched even further up in a display of happiness not suited for any other place then a battleground, but it quickly faltered and died down when his eyes landed on a man emerging from the captain's cabin. The newly arrived man was tall and clad in a red long coat that flapped in the salty breeze. He had strands of brown hair sticking out from underneath a big hat that shaded the upper half of his face and made the green glimmering in his eyes the only thing visible above his frowning mouth.

"Well... You really did a number on my men this time, didn't you?" The man uttered as he swept the deck with his gaze, taking in the bloodied corpses that used to follow his lead. Not a single one was still standing.

"Aye, but it was necessary, they wouldn't let me enter your cabin, so I hope you'll understand mate." Were the answer he got, and the face belonging to red cloaked man darkened before he answered.

"Scurvy dog! Always had a thing for blood, huh? But this time I'll send you too Davy Jones' Locker, no worries!"

A vibrant sound of metal scraping against scabbard was the only warning given before the two cloaked men collided in a mixture of red, blue and shining silver. As the sounds emitting from the two fighting men grew stronger more heads turned their way and the grinning mans followers attention was directed at them. A circle was soon formed, and everyone in it watched in a trance of morbid fascination as the pair in the middle exchanged jabs and slashes in a dance that was inhumanly fast and complex. A lunge aimed for the blue clad mans guts was parried in the last second by a hilt seemingly appearing out of nowhere, the hilt then twisted and sent the blade on the other end speeding towards the base of the red clad mans throat who repelled the sword with a lash of his own metal. Soon the two men were panting, and the dance slowed down, but it still stretched on into a too far away future for the blue man's men to have the patient for it. After all, there were surely treasures on the newly acquired vessel. Guided by this golden dream a young man crept closer to the only battle still raging atop the ship and slammed the hilt of his sword in the back of the brown-haired man's head.

The silent was deafening once the clattering of the fallen pirate's sword had died down.

The gaze in the fallen mans opponent's eyes piercing as he shifted it to the young man.

The sights of relief loud when their captain's gaze shifted away from the now shaking youngster and fell once again upon his now still opponent, taking on a calculating shine.

"Tie him up and bring him aboard our ship." Was the only command they got before their captain turned around in the direction of his own ship, the wind catching his blond locks and whipping them in his face.

"Ay ay, captain Arthur!"

* * *

.

Right now I have no idea where this story is heading, but it will be interesting to find out! Right mate?


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter is up! I'm really enjoying to write this so I hope you are enjoying to read it!_

_Please excuse any grammatical errors, but english is not my native language and I don't have anyone to proofread it._

.

* * *

Wood.

An empty bottle.

Ropes.

That was the surroundings his brain managed to pick up before he saw his captor standing in the open doorframe. The one called Arthur was looking down on the captured man with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a proud tilt of his head, his large eyebrows set into a slightly amused quirk.

"Awake now, are we? Even ready to answer some questions perhaps?"

The captured man turned his head away and ignored the question, his hands trying to break free from the bonds keeping him on a chair with violent tugs. The only result his hands got was red markings at their base.

"Ey, I'm talkin to you mate! And when I'm talkin you better listen." Arthur proclaimed as he took a big stride into the room and closed the door behind him with a jerk with one of his booted feet's heels. A couple of steps more and he found himself staring down at the bonded man with a sneer.

The emerald green eyes of the man below twitched to the sneering man's face and he cleared his throat only to spit in the blond man's face.

"… A bad course of action that was!" Was the sentence uttered before the man bonded to a chair's head roughly was whipped to the side by a gloved hand formed as a fist. "I will have none of this from you, you dirty Scallywag! When a question is asked it receives an answer." The now angry looking man clad in blue exclaimed.

The man clad in red turned his head forward again to the position it had held before the blow and his gaze once again fixed upon the towering man.

"Why don't you go fuck yourse-"

The sentence was cut short with the help from a fist in the stomach, and the world "yourself" turned into a hacking excuse for a chough.

"What did you say?" The sentence left Arthur's dark face in an unnaturally calm tone, and was soon followed by another clenched fist aimed for the already hurting stomach.

"GUH..."

"I thought so. Now that you have found your squiffy manners again, mind telling me where the chest is, ey?" The man uttered with a shine in his eyes that mirrored his smile. Wicked.

"That chest's whereabouts will follow me to the Fiddlers Green!"

A laugh that chilled him to the bone was the response he received followed by a sentence spoken as if it was directed to a child. "Oh silly Antonio, always to proud for your own best." Arthur stepped closer, and with firm grip on Antonios chin tilted his head upwards.

"I could break that unnecessary pride of yours right here and now you know" The grin on the talking man widened.

A sharp, desperate, final tug on his ropes.

The feeling of his hands gaining their beloved freedom.

A fist faster than the eye delivered to the side of the grinning man's face.

A thud as the previously grinning man and the chair attached to now loose bonds hit the ground simultaneously.

A heavy exhale as a man with emerald green eyes stare down at one with shut forest green orbs.

A scrape of wood as the door opens and shuts and the man in red disappears.

* * *

.

_._

**_Fiddlers Green- Where sailors go when they die_**


	3. Chapter 3

_And the third chapter!_

_Please excuse any grammatical errors, but english is not my native language and I don't have anyone to proofread it._

.

* * *

An ordinary bar in an ordinary town.

That's a lie.

The picture didn't seem quite right when you saw that there was a body in the corner who had been forgotten a long time ago, the fights on the floor and tables, the weapons in every mans belt and hands, the fact that the children on the streets were hungrier than the dogs and no woman in the town were married, they belong to everyone.

The door to the bar swung open in a violent manner to reveal a face with eyes showing the emotion of the darkest night. His boot clad foots made their way over to the counter and brought the body atop with them.

"A bottle of grog." Said in a monotone voice.

"Aye mate." The response was uttered from the mouth belonging to the burly man behind the desk.

The door that the man at the counter had used soon opened again to reveal a panting man with eyes roaming the room. Searching. Finding the target. Legs moving towards the goal.

"Ey Arthur, stop disappearing like that! I and the others have been searching this whole excuse for a town for you!" He exclaimed as he reached the blond mans side.

The answer he got was a slow twist of the head belonging to Arthur, eyes landing on his and a shiver travelling down his spine.

"Never mind…"he stuttered out.

Arthur turned his back against the counter when his drink arrived in the hands of the burly man and surveyed the bar. Many eyes were trained on him, curios angry revengeful interested indifferent, due to the name he had been called.

"Arthur? That was your name?" A man stood slowly from his stool and allowed his hand to creep closer to the sword at his side. The hands belonging to the other people around the table also searched for their steel.

"Aye, that's what I'm usually called." A bored voice replied.

The man with questions had now reached his full height and his face showed victory.

His mouth moved to form the sentence: "Then that pretty head of yours is mine, it's worth many Doubloons." But it stopped moving in the middle due to a knife filling it. The knife continued its course down to the floor and brought the body it was stuck in with it. Silence followed. Heads turned from the still warm body to the knife thrower. Shaky gazes followed with the heads.

"Hm? He was annoying." Was the words delivered from an expressionless face.

"Bastard!" All the steel in the proximity was now pointing towards the blond man with an expressionless face.

Two guns glimmered in the dim light. Blond head spun around. Shots were fired as one, again and again. Bodies greeted the floor.

Two men were left standing with shocked, empty eyes and hand containing weapons forgotten at their sides.

"Take the rest of them out for me, 'aight mate? I still have a spaniard to search for." Arthur said to the one who had started it all with his searching.

"… aye, no problems"

Boots trailed their own steppes back out the door and the tension left with them like if it had been a living animal.

"Arthur aye? Sure does live up to his name that one." The burly man behind the bar said with appreciation as something like interest flickered across his eyes.

Spit hit the floor.

* * *

_._

_._

_Please tell me what you think of it so far!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ohoy you all! I'm really sorry for the extremely late update, but I've been busy with life and other "important" stuff... But here is a new chapter! _

_Enjoy._

* * *

.

Searching

Searching

Never finding.

The filthy town had given him nothing but trouble so far, not even a clue about were the man in red were.

Angry hand closed into a fist collided with wood used for a wall.

"Bloody wanker, that treasure is sure to be mine. He must have left some kind of trace...Hell, the wanker should still be in town. My men did most certainly not give him enough time to escape before they sealed of the roads into town." Mutterings uttered from a mouth turned downwards at the edges. Thoughts circling a brain filled to the brim with unhappy memories and dark visions of a future yet to come, trying to force light and life-giving beams of sun into the core to lift the spirit. Failing.

"Hey, are you alright?" A curious and wondering voice reached his ears and the head they belonged to snapped towards the source of the sound. The man who had uttered the question recoiled when the intense green gaze slammed into his own eyes but he quickly started speaking again.

"I heard that you were muttering to yourself, just wondering if you are alright that's all..." He trailed off into nothingness as shaking nerves started to affect him. The regret at approaching the man in blue was clearly visible on his face, mirrored in every angle the flickering shadows from a nearby torch cast over his face and reflected in his uncertain orbs. The relief evident on his face when the man he had directed his question towards finally answered and gave an illusion of easing the tension that had been building in the air.

"Ay, I'm alright. Just looking for someone, that's all." Dismissing.

Not noted by the nervous man.

"Then I might actually be able to help!" A smile slowly spreading over the face, still a bit uncertain but with eyes gleaming. A man eager to prove himself and not be killed then. "I keep track of most people in this city, I work for the mayor you see."

The man clad in blue tilted his head, searched with his eyes, regarded and measured the man in front of him. Trustworthy? Probably not. Best lead so far? We'll see.

"Talk." Stated in a voice void of emotion, emitted from a moth which gave no clues as to the thoughts processing in the brain behind.

"You are searching for the Spaniard right?" Doubt coating his words towards the end, dripping of the last letter thick as honey. "I heard rumors..."

A step towards the talking man who was spewing words drowned in low self-esteem. A pause. A sharp breath. A rushed sentence fueled by one single intake of air.

"I saw him leave, early this morning, you missed him with just a few hours, but I heard some of his men talk about their destination when they were sent into town, south they were going, and the goal was some kind of desolated island on which there would be riches. That's all I heard." Gulping in oxygen to starved lungs, a result of to fast words, and a step backwards to gain some distance from the threatening eyes.

An arm rose. Scared eyes shut. Receding footsteps.

The blue coat became one with the fog as a new course was set by the feet touching the muddy ground.

A ship sailed.

.

.

* * *

_I played a little with new ways of writing in this chapter, please tell me if you notice any difference and what you think of it!_


End file.
